


A Sun's Orbit

by asianlychallengedasian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Crying, Feelings, First Meetings, M/M, Mute!Hinata Shouyou, Not really but it follows the AU retelling of a meeting JDKDKDJ, Pre-Slash, Sign Language, happiness, meetings, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlychallengedasian/pseuds/asianlychallengedasian
Summary: Shouyou’s parents always warned him to watch his words. But, as a kid with too much energy to be anything other than a star, Shouyou was speaking from the moment he could. Even the knowledge of going Silent was too little to shut his lips.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	A Sun's Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linumlea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/gifts).



> Hey! Sorry this is so late, but I finished it and looked over it!!

It was surprising how much they could bicker despite Shouyou not being able to speak. It’s absolutely insane. Some days its silent, then suddenly, Kageyama would burst forth with, “ _No you, Dumbass-_ ” Then realize he said that aloud, then falls silent again. 

Shouyou’s almost envious of the fact Kageyama could even still speak. He had been Silent since middle school. Still, Shouyou pushed forth, and learned even more ways of communicating. But, despite all his attempts, it still gave him a rather apparent disadvantage on the court. No one was allowed to discriminate on others based on- not disability, with the implementation of institutionalized learning of sign language- their soulmate status. But, Shouyou still highly doubts that he would’ve been in the starting lineup if it wasn’t for the suffering of the Volleyball program at the school.

Yes, Shouyou still hadn’t found his soulmate. It really put his mental strength to the test, as more than anything, Shouyou wished to yell alongside his teammates when they scored. He wished to sob out in sadness when they lost to a team. He wished he didn’t have to catch the attention of who he wanted to talk to before starting to speak.

Sure, Shouyou’s nearly always at his limit. But he had always felt so violently, so freely, that it wasn’t much of a difference in outward appearance. The only thing that could calm his fraying nerves was activity- activity of any sort. Before school, he’d ride down the mountain on his bike, jog around a few blocks, then make it in time to race Kageyama to the gym doors. He’d play hard, work a little, then play harder. 

School work wasn’t exactly the thing for him, either. Never could he sit down and focus for even a short while- he had to be doing _something_. And it wasn’t like Shouyou was a naturally smart kid- Shouyou was surprised he even made it into high school.

Shouyou zones back in when the teacher dismisses the class. His leg bounces, and his pencil balances precariously on a finger. Shouyou abruptly stands, and doesn’t waste a moment clearing his already mostly empty desk. He hops a few desks, and makes his way to the club room.

He’s one of the first changed out and stretching on the gym floor. Practice flies by, with a handful of receives caught in time, and plenty of rolling drills. Shouyou’s appropriately tuckered out by the end of practice.

Ukai tells them to rest up over the weekend, and be prepared for the next week– as next week would mark the start of their practice matches, against one Nekoma High School. Shouyou’s pumped to high heaven as he treks back to his house, his pride high and his stamina thriving. 

The next morning, Shouyou leaves even earlier than usual. He has even more energy than normal, so he decides to leave earlier, to take a longer jog. However, Kageyama had the same idea, if the fact that they met an hour earlier than usual in their spot says anything. With time in their hands, Kageyama challenges the redhead to a race. Shouyou, never one to turn down a challenge, obliges, of course. 

When they take off in a sprint, Shouyou loses himself in the movement. The energy, the heat of the moment all culminated into a heart pounding, breathtaking moment. It was all the sun child could do to continue existing without spontaneously combusting. His emotions run high, and he once again avoids it in the rush of activity. However, this doesn’t always work well for him.

When he zones back into reality, he’s… unfamiliar with his surroundings. Hell, saying it as it is- he’s lost. And of course, _of course_ he can’t even ask for directions. His hands quiver with the exertion, and even if it weren’t for that, he isn’t confident enough to ask where the school is in sign. He _knows_ _how_ , but, still. He begins to try to remember where he came from, and gets even more hopelessly lost. He ends up in some unknown neighbourhood, about to text someone, anyone to pick him up, since it wasn’t like he had anything such as GPS to save him.

But, time feels like it freezes, for a moment. His throat loosens oddly, and he rubs his throat. It… feels weird. Shouyou didn’t even realize how tight his throat was until now. The second thing he realizes is the- brunet-blond standing down the street.

He’s in casual wear, but he’s staring at his phone confusedly. The kid has dyed blond hair, which is growing out, and he’s either desperately in need for a touch up or should likely cut his hair. His hair framed his face, and the blond in the hair matches the goldenness of his eyes. He’s… beautiful. And Shouyou gulps.

 _Maybe I can ask him_ , Shouyou contemplates. _He does have a smartphone, so maybe it would be easier…?_ Shouyou’s legs lead him to the dyed-blond’s location, even if Shouyou told them not to. He didn’t really tell them not to. The kid has a magnetic aura to him, that Shouyou has a feeling he’s the only one who notices.

Shouyou approaches, and the kid looks over to him, and winces like he was looking at the sun. Shouyou doesn’t mind it. He simply raises his hands. _Hi. Sign- you- know?_

‘Hi! Do you know sign?’ He signs out, and the kid stares at him for a moment, before nodding, putting away his phone along with a gaming device.

Shouyou breathes a sigh of relief, his eyes lighting up. Maybe he’ll get to the school before the team rats him out. 

‘Great! I’m Hinata Shouyou, my sign name is Sun, my mom decided on it because she said it suits me, and I’m a freshman at Karasuno high-’ Shouyou’s hands sign rapidly, and the kid stares, and he sticks a hand out.

“Slow down.” He says simply. Shouyou isn’t offended by it, he knows he signs too fast, but he can’t _help_ it, it’s so great when someone _gets_ what he’s saying, right?

Shouyou’s shaky hands slow down what he was trying to say. The boy nods along.

‘What’s your name?’ Hinata asks, and the natural brunet looks away, shifting his body away embarrassedly, like he didn’t want to say. But, that gives Hinata a glance into the boy’s bag- and- and are those _volleyball shoes?_

Shouyou tries to make a noise of excitement on impulse, and to Shouyou’s complete _surprise,_ something comes out. It’s strained, and sore, but a noise leaves his voice box.

Shouyou’s eyes widen confusedly, taking a few steps back from the boy. What…? He grabs his throat looking down as if he could see his larynx. 

He makes a small noise, and certainly, something comes out. It’s deeper than Shouyou remembers. “Test,” Shouyou whispers. It’s barely audible, but he _hears his own voice._

His heart rate picks up, like he’s just coming off a high of a match. His breathing matches, and he looks up to the boy. The world’s too watery for Shouyou to make out the other boy’s expression. Tears drip down Shouyou’s face.

 _He’s- You’re-_ Shouyou lets out a loud sob, and runs to the boy, crashing into him, pushing him against the wall uncomfortably, for the boy and himself. Hinata hit his nose on the boy’s chin, and he can’t tell if its blood or snot flowing down his face in rampant amounts. He sobs into the kids arms, and after a moment’s hesitance, Shouyou feels arms wrap around him. It’s awkward, and insanely uncomfortable, but they hug in an alleyway, and Shouyou’s found his _soulmate,_ and it has to be the best day ever.

After calming down and just… accepting the reality in front of him, he disattaches himself from the blond-dyed boy. He looks pale. Shouyou tilts his head like a confused dog. “...What’s…” His voice is raspy from years of disuse. “Wrong?” He asks.

The boy slowly looks to him, seemingly contemplating his thoughts. Shouyou can’t read his thoughts. He’s very confused. 

“I…” The boy takes a step off the wall, and sticks his hands in his pockets. “No one’s been that excited to see me in years,” He tries to bring some levity to the conversation. Or at least Shouyou thinks. So he laughs.

“Of course I’d be happy to see my _soulmate_!” He cheers. The boy looks away, before taking a other step towards him.

“I’m Kozume- uh, Kenma.” The boy greets. "It’s nice to meet you.”

Shouyou beams. His voice comes freely.

“It’s great to meet you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Sorry if it isnt to your expectations, ive been really busy, but I love kenhina so much JDKDKDJ. I also have plenty of false starts that i kept because they sounded NICE but they just didnt fit with the fic ISKFKDJDJ okay anyway!!! I hope yall had a good valentines day!!! and I hope my giftee enjoyed, and I hope you all did too!


End file.
